Días de lluvia
by Edeiel
Summary: Nostalgia y reencuentros en una noche lluviosa. Un song fic


Días de lluvia Por Edeiel Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
(Toooooooodos los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling y ya conocéis el resto de la historia. La canción se llama "Días de Lluvia" y aparece en el disco de OBK "Momentos de fe" Al que se le ocurra decirme algo malo de OBK, le decapito ¿entendido? Gracias por prestarme un poco de atención ^^)  
  
Vuelve a llover Tras el cristal Empiezo a sentirme Tan fatal  
  
Llovía. llovía y hacía frío. no sólo fuera de la casa, sino también dentro de su corazón y su alma. los nubarrones que aparecieron aquel día nunca se marcharon y descargaban gotas de tristeza y dolor en su interior. Lo había perdido todo en una noche. Sus amigos, su amor. todo se había desvanecido.  
  
No sé quien soy Ni a dónde voy Sólo persigo libertad  
  
Momentos de su vida pasaron por sus ojos. cuándo conoció a los que serían casi como sus hermanos. cuando sintió el calor de su primer y único amor. el día del enlace de dos de sus amigos. el nacimiento de un chiquillo que hizo las delicias de todo el grupo. el día de su muerte, de la ruptura del grupo. las sospechas. las traiciones, mentiras que no pensaba admitir. el sufrimiento. la soledad.  
  
Vuelve a llover Cada vez más Me siento tan solo En la ciudad  
  
Rompió a llorar inevitablemente al acudir todos aquellos recuerdos felices que nunca se repetirían a su mente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? No hacía más que preguntárselo, una y otra vez, pero nada respondía a sus súplicas. Ya no tenía nada. no había ninguna razón para seguir así.  
  
Quiero dormir No despertar Cerrar los ojos Y volar  
  
Golpeó con furia una de las ventanas, haciendo añicos el cristal y haciéndose varios cortes en la mano, pero no los sintió. el dolor estaba en otro lugar y esa herida no tenia cura. miró los vidrios en la alfombra y el alféizar de la ventana. Sostuvo uno relativamente grande, con uno de los afilados extremos apuntando hacia su corazón. Todo acabaría. su dolor. sus recuerdos. después de todo ya nadie le añoraría. "Nadie me echará de menos" se dijo en voz alta. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a clavarse el pedazo de frío cristal en el pecho.  
  
. sólo persigo libertad  
  
. cerrar los ojos y volar  
  
"Yo sí te echaré de menos" se detuvo a escasos milímetros de la carne al oír esa voz "No eres real" dijo, sin abrir los ojos "Soy tan real como ese cristal" el dueño de la voz apoyó la mano sobre la del otro hombre y le arrebató suavemente el vidrio. Sin abrir los ojos, sollozó "Dime que no eres un espejismo" sintió que tiraba de su mentón "No soy un espejismo. Abre los ojos y mírame" Las lágrimas le impidieron enfocar al principio, pero luego pudo ver la cara del otro hombre. Gimió suavemente y se echó en sus brazos "Perdóname." "No hay nada que perdonar, amor mío. olvida el pasado." Se unieron en un apasionado beso.  
  
No seas cobarde Y vuélvelo a pensar  
  
No puedes dejarnos A todos tan mal  
  
Llovía. llovía y hacía frío. pero le daba igual, no estaba solo, alguien le daba calor y cicatrizaba sus heridas. en su alma el cielo ya no estaba nublado, lucía el sol y se sentía feliz.  
  
Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin martes, 10 de junio de 2003  
  
Supongo que el estar en una mala época hace mella en mí, una canción deprimente, un principio de historia deprimente, una actitud deprimente del protagonista. menos mal que me ha dado por acabarlo bien. ¿Por qué esta canción? Porque estoy depre y la estrofa esa de "Quiero dormir / No despertar / Cerrar los ojos / Y volar" se corresponde con lo que siento en este momento. cuando a uno se le quitan las ganas hasta de mirarse en el espejo lo único que quiere es dormirse y olvidarse de todo, que a uno lo olviden y lo dejen en paz (ya sé que la otra interpretación es el suicidio, pero no llego a ese extremo, más que nada porque me gusta fastidiar a aquellos a los que sé que no les gusta mi presencia.), tranquilo y solo. vamos, eso es lo que quiero yo, pero luego pienso en mis amigos y digo eso de "Coño, seguro que por ahí hay alguien que me aprecia, no te hundas o al menos aparenta no estarlo" y eso es lo que hago, no me gusta demostrar que estoy bajo mínimos ^^ Bueno, me dejo de gilitonterías que no es plan. Y la historia. se ve de lejos que los protagonistas son Remus y Sirius ¿no?. ¿que no? Ah. bueno, no sé. pues nada, os imagináis a quien queráis y ya está ^^ Beeesitossss  
  
*En español, "todos" abarca masculino y femenino, así que, que nadie me diga que no incluyo a las chicas =P  
  
Agregado del día 15 de junio de 2003: ya no estoy tan depre, hoy estoy más o menos contenta ^^ je, apenas, ahora mismito voy a conectarme a internet. Ciao 


End file.
